The Gift of Life
by DawnRulz
Summary: Kakashi is on a mission after he dies early. Now armed with the knowledge of the future he must change the past. Time- Travel, AU
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Standard disclaimers apply.**

**AN: I'm writing this because I'm totally upset over Kakashi, Obito, Naruto and Sasuke suffering so much. So I thought what if Obito never betrayed Konoha after the Kannabi Bridge fiasco by following Madara? And here it is! :) Time Travel fic. Extreme spoilers if you're not following manga/ anime. AU. **

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Gift of Life<strong>

_**Another Chance**_

Things were looking extremely bad for Kakashi as he helplessly watched his entire team lying in various states of death. The entire mission had gone horribly and the result was bloody. The last conscious thing he saw was the blood red eyes of Danzo- no longer a human- who was believed to be dead at the hands of Sasuke Uchiha during the Five- Kage summit. Instead the former village elder had sold his soul to a devil and had created his own cult comprising of Kekkei- Genkai holders from all five great nations and others.

The mission was relatively straight forward- investigate the whereabouts of the missing ninja. It was a team comprising of powerful shinobi without kekkei genkai like Kakashi, Gai, and others. They had fallen into the enemies' trap and realized it too late. The seventeen out of twenty five of the team had fought with all their strength but was almost nothing against the vampire like creatures of more than two hundred in number.

The last thing Kakashi heard was Danzo declaring his plan to call for the Fifth Great Shinobi War on the already weakened nations so as to proclaim himself the 'Supreme Kage'. What a load of...

* * *

><p>Kakashi knew he was no longer in the realm of the living. Having been <em>almost<em> dead once he was familiar with the camping ground he had met his father in the afterlife. The scene changed into an office that looked a lot like the T&I room in Konoha. He heard someone materialize in the room.

"Kakashi Hatake. Dead already?" A transparent demon like thing spoke in a cold voice.

"I suppose." Kakashi replied in his usual nonchalant voice.

"Hmm according to this," a huge scroll appeared in the ghost like creature's clawed hand, "You have thirty more years till you're supposed to die."

"Well I'm a ninja, so chances of early and painful death are very high." Shrugged Kakashi.

"It says here that you are to be the Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure in a few years and stepping down to write a book on human mating rituals and dying of excessive nose bleed or at the hands of your mate."

Kakashi's eyes widened at this. He would probably write a book great as the Icha- Icha and possibly have a wife. He quickly controlled his features and sighed.

"Alas that won't happen for I'm killed by Danzo the devil." He said dramatically. This threw his companion off- guard.

"Danzo you say? Danzo Shimura? That traitor soul should be in an eternal chamber of torture and isolation after Sasuke Uchiha killed him to avenge his clan and many others." The spirit informed Kakashi.

"Well it appears that he sold his soul to a demon and is a vampire-ish creature that needs to drink blood and can't come out in sunlight." Kakashi paused. "Oh expect many more souls because he is starting another war." The spirit growled.

"I told Master Death that souls like Shinji cannot be redeemed to take on jobs so soon but did he listen to me? Oh no. 'He is capable of it after a hundred years of torture' start him off with simple souls, but no he gets a sought after soul who has evaded death many times..." the spirit ranted off. Kakashi didn't know dying was so complicated. He hoped he would be able to read Icha- Icha in peace and visit his dead friends and comrades. He cleared his throat. The spirit looked at him thinking deeply.

"I suppose it has to be done." He muttered at last. Kakashi prided himself in being observant and patient but none of this was making any sense to him.

"Kakashi Hatake, would you like to go back in time?" The spirit finally asked. Kakashi was gobsmacked. He hadn't expected that. The spirit looked on appraisingly as Kakashi mentally calculated everything.

"I'd love to." Kakashi replied. "What time will I be sent to?"

"Well, you can only be sent to a time you've been in or at least born." The pleased spirit said. "How about the time it all went wrong?" No sooner the words had been spoken, there was a bright light.

* * *

><p>"KAKASHI" He heard the unmistakable voice of one Rin Nohara.<p>

"RIN" He cried desperately. Yes this was where everything had gone wrong. He could still save Obito and Rin; Minato and Kushina by default. He just had to get this right before too late.

Rin was being held captive by Kiri ninja as Kakashi was trying to fight them without harming her in the mist. He jumped out of the range of the mist quietly and planned his next moves. He dodged the weapons thrown at him making the enemy even angrier.

"Forget this brat. Finish him and let's get the girl." One ordered loudly. The mist cleared; Kakashi wasted no time in grabbing Rin and jumping on a tree. He threw smoke bombs before a burst of Chidori missiles struck the Kirigakure ninja. These all happened very quickly.

"Kakashi, you- what?- when so fast?" Rin blinked. Kakashi hid a smile.

"Are you alright? Can you make it back to Konoha?" Kakashi asked, hoping Obito would show up soon. Rin nodded.

"Kakashi. Rin." Another voice shouted. Obito covered by Zetsu was looking at Kakashi with awe and a little jealousy and at Rin with relief and love.

"Obito?" Rin whispered in shock and slumped in Kakshi's arms as it proved it was too much for her to take.

"Kakashi I- " Obito started.

"Let's head back to Konoha." Kakashi said handing Rin over to him. Obito happily agreed to take the girl in his arms as the two boys raced home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for any grammar spelling mistakes! **

** Like it? Hate it?**

**Next up: How Minato and Konoha react to Obito being alive**

_** Review**_


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto **

**AN: I honestly didn't expect people to read/ like the first chapter. I only wrote it for myself. I love u guys sooo much for reviewing, favorating, following this fic. You are awesome! :)**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>THE GIFT OF LIFE<strong>

_**Home is not a Place… but People! **_

The journey to Konoha was anything but silent. Obito talked on and on about how Madara Uchiha found him and let him recover within the Gedo statue and about Zetsu. Kakashi remained silent throughout his ranting.

"Obito I think you should go back." Kakashi said suddenly, startling poor Obito who almost tripped. They both stopped to stand on a tree.

"What do mean Baka- kashi? Do you want to hog all the glory to yourself? I'm not going back to that madman, he's literally insane!" Obito screamed. "Do you want to know what his plan is?" he didn't wait for an answer. "He wants to control the _moon_ and put everyone in an eternal genjutsu so that there will be _peace_!"

"Be as it may, what do you think he'll do now? I bet he was planning on passing on this plan to you to carry on. Now that he knows you won't be returning..." Kakashi trailed off activating his sharingan. Obito was instantly immobilized; he couldn't move the right part of his body. "Don't worry, I've only immobilized Zetsu so that he won't rely anything to Madara. I'll come back as soon as I take Rin to the hospital." Kakashi didn't wait for an answer and he was gone.

* * *

><p>Half hour later Kakashi returned to where he had left Obito and was relieved to find him there ready to hit him for leaving him. He quickly explained what Obito's role was with a lot of protest from him. He dispelled the genjutsu on Zetsu before henging himself to a Konoha headband, which Obito held in his hand.<p>

"What just happened?" Zetsu asked Obito as the latter was fuming.

"That baka Kakashi just killed Rin because he was sure she wouldn't survive the journey back." Obito acted flawlessly (his anger on Kakashi was real, of course.) "Let's go back, Madara was right." Zetsu did as he was told because in an instant they were inside the ten tails husk.

"Back so soon? I was under the impression that you had found your _friends_." Madara Uchiha drawled.

"Yes but Kakashi refused to believe that I was alive and accused _me_ of being an enemy ninja and **killed** Rin because he thought I was after her. He attacked me and your Zetsu so we were unconscious for a while." Obito told adding things to what Kakashi had already told him to with tears and all.

Madara looked skeptical like he didn't believe him. "Indeed?" he asked. Obito _dramatically _'dropped' the headband and cried big baby tears.

Kakashi unhenged himself and cut off Madara's connection to the Gedo statue before anyone could comprehend what had happened. The old Uchiha collapsed immediately with a wheeze.

"Kakashi, you- what the hell?" Obito cried not expecting his teammate to kill the old Uchiha without second thoughts, he didn't even _fight_ him. That was unacceptable!

"Well then, let's go Obito." Kakashi said striding over as if nothing had happened. "Oh what do we do these white guys?" he asked gesturing to the white Zetsus.

"Kakashi! You can't just go killing people whenever you feel like it! Just because he was insane, but he wasn't _that _bad." Obito wanted. He reminded Kakashi strongly of Naruto.

"The moon" was all Kakashi said and Obito fell silent contemplating. Sighing, Kakashi turned to the Zetsu clones, "what do you guys want to do now?"

The Zetsu started attacking Kakashi who promptly fought them too; Obito seeing his teammate in danger joined the fight too. Without thinking Kakashi activated his Mangekyō which forced Obito's to activate as well. It was too much for Obito so he absorbed spiral Zetsu who was encasing him. The next time Obito was attacked the attack went straight _through _him. The fight was over within minutes and undoubtedly, the boys won.

* * *

><p>They left for Konoha afterwards. They kept talking the entire journey; Obito often asked questions that only they would know to confirm that the person he was talking to was indeed Kakashi for he was acting so nonchalant. The Uchiha didn't believe Kakashi could have any sense of humor. Kakashi filled in in what had happened in Obito's absence (the Third Shinobi war ending, not the future). They laughed, teased and hit each other the whole time. When they reached Konoha, Obito blushingly went to check on Rin while Kakashi left to search for Minato.<p>

"Minato Sensei." Kakashi called when he found the older blond near the Hokage tower.

"Kakashi, where were you? I heard you dropped Rin at the hospital and left soon after without even giving a verbal report. That is most unlike you." Minato said sternly after he looked visibly relieved.

"I'm sorry Minato sensei. But you see-" Kakashi said sheepishly but was cut off when Obito ran towards them.

"Minato- sensei. How are you? Are you still with Kushina nee-chan? Is she still as scary as before? Rin is still not awake yet Kakashi. You _said _she was alright. I had go through the window since I'm supposed to be dead and all. But you can go to get info on her state. Are the Uchiha ancients- I mean _elders _and the council really mad at me for giving you the sharingan?" Obito finally paused to take a deep breath. "Minato sensei, are you alright? Coz you look like Jiraiya sama whenever he is around Tsunade hime- sama after she threatens him." Indeed Minato was doing a bad imitation of 'fish out of water'.

"Obito? Obito Uchiha? Is that really you?" Minato asked recovering from his shock as Kakashi faked a coughing fit to hide his chuckles.

"Of course sensei. Who else but Konoha's coolest, bravest and awesomest ninja and future Hokage?" Obito declared passionately with a toothy smile. This attracted some passersby who looked at the trio curiously. Kakashi quickly sobered up.

"Let's head to the hospital." He said catching Mianato's eye.

"No first to the Hokage. We need to have a talk." Kakashi nodded in agreement; with only a little protest from Obito, the trio headed over to the tower. Minato succeeded in keeping the tears at bay as he watched his little family get along and finally happy together. At home. It didn't take a genius to know that the rest of "Team Minato" was feeling the exact same thing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was it! Short, but it gets better as I'm planning to do till at least <span>Naruto<span> becomes genin or chunin. So thoughts? Questions? Oh and remember, Danzo is the villian _not _Madara! I like Zetsu too but Kakashi is being thorough and cautious!**

**Next Up: The Talk with the Third and Obito's homecoming!**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**AN: Thank u for reading, reviewing, faving and alerting... Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Gift of Life<strong>

The trio walked over to the Hokage tower silently. They drew many curious looks and whispers on the way. Nobody recognized Obito with his mask on, only a single hole for his eye and a black cloak covered him entirely. The third Hokage merely raised his head as he motioned for them to come in. his eyes lingered at the cloaked figure for a moment and noticed that Kakashi's eye was no longer the emotionless orb it was lately.

"Who do we have here?" The Hokage asked lightly.

"It's me old man, the strongest ninja and the future Hokage. Obito Uchiha!" Obito said giving a thumbs up. Obito gave a detailed report on the past few weeks; needlessly exaggerating a few things and making it sound dramatic before Kakashi took over the explanation regarding his mission with Rin. The two adults listened intently with a blank face but inwardly they were very disturbed.

"Well it seems like you two had quite the adventure. Why don't you go to the hospital while I talk things over with Minato?" Hiruzen finally dismissed them. "And, Obito it would be wise if you don't disclose your identity to anyone outside your team."

* * *

><p>Kakashi and Obito walked to the hospital rather awkwardly. They hadn't gotten along well before their last mission and neither knew how to approach the subject. While Kakashi may have known Obito from the war, he didn't know how to react to <em>this<em> Obito. Thankfully no one questioned the duo and they were in Rin's room.

"She has lost a lot of blood and most of her chakra is depleted but she'll wake up in a few hours and recover fully in a few days." The medic informed Kakashi while throwing skeptical looks at Obito till she exited the room.

"Hello Rin. I came by here earlier but they wouldn't let me in. Now get better soon so we can be an awesome team again." Obito said unmasking his face. He noticed Kakashi sigh and let out a 'what'.

"Nothing." Kakashi said aloofly, his arms folded across his chest.

"If you've got something to say, just say it." Obito said annoyed.

"You do realize that the Uchiha hate me now?" Kakashi said after a deep breath. That wasn't all there was on his mind.

"But why?" Obito questioned naively.

"Because you gave me the Sharingan. They assume that I stole it."

"Why do they go assuming that for? I did it to save my team." Obito said passionately.

"Well not everyone's that open minded." Minato said appearing behind them. "How's Rin?" His students told him what they knew. Minato let out a sigh of relief, all his precious students were unharmed.

"Let's go somewhere we can talk." Minato said, Obito looked like he didn't want to leave Rin but the blond sounded rather serious.

* * *

><p>They headed over to their usual training ground and sat on various boulders. Minato cleared his throat before speaking.<p>

"As you know we need to make sure you're unharmed, Obito. We are almost reaching the end of this war but people won't learn to trust each other for a long time. I'm not going to lie but the inter- clan relation isn't so great even within Konoha…" Minato trailed off not sure how to proceed.

"Yeah I know the Uchiha isn't exactly friendly with others. They treat me like an outsider and it's not so great. It's ok sensei, I'm not like the rest of those stuck up bas-" Kakashi snorted before Obito could finish it. Minato gave a small smile at his students.

"Right, yes. We can easily conclude that the Uchiha will not be welcoming you with open arms. If their treatment towards Kakashi is any indication..." Minato paused. "Lord Hokage thinks it best if you do not reveal your identity just yet."

"Where will I stay? Will I have to be living like this forever? What if I can't be a ninja anymore?" Obito shouted.

"No no Obito. It's just short term- a few weeks at most. You can stay with any of us from the team or get your own apartment or something." Minato quickly said to console the boy.

"Aren't you one always complaining that you don't like staying with a bunch of zombies? Here's your chance to get out of there." Kakashi pointed out. "I remember there was a vacancy near my apartment. It is near to Minato sense's place too. Oh Rin moved in closer recently too."

"Of course I don't want to live with such stuck up zombies, I'll try that for a while." Obito said brightening at the chance to live closer to Rin. The other two who noticed his smile when Rin was mentioned, sweat dropped.

"Is that all Minato sensei?" Kakashi asked politely.

"Uh that's pretty much all that's related to you I guess. Obito will be examined later by a trusted medic that Lord Hokage will assign later today." Minato said thoughtfully.

"When do I start training and going on missions?" Obito demanded. Minato chuckled at that; the young Uchiha's unusual attitude hadn't changed a bit.

"I suppose we can meet here tomorrow at eight assuming you're both given the all clear by the medics and none of us have any missions. Obito, you'll be given missions depending on your health."

"But I'm ready to kick ass." Obito whined. Minato patted both their heads before disappearing.

"Let's go visit Rin again." Obito told Kakashi who just shrugged hiding a smirk under his mask.

"Ne Kakashi what's under your last mask?"

"My face." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Ugh why can't my Sharingan see through things?" Obito complained. They were almost at the hospital when Kakashi stopped.

"What's wrong?" Obito asked and Kakashi gestured towards the flower shop.

"Why don't you get her flowers?" Kakashi asked, trying to pay match maker.

"That's a great idea." Obito exclaimed entering the Yamanaka flower shop. He picked out some orange flowers with lots of colored flowers mixed in. "Oh no. I don't have any money." Obito said sadly hysteric when a familiar blond turned towards them.

"What are you two doing here?" Minato asked amusedly.

"... wanted to get Rin flowers but I don't have any money." Obito told murmered flatly holding the flowers in front of him.

"Oh I'll pay for them now. I'm sure you'll be getting some money for your expenses as well as mission pay." Minato told. He handed over the flowers to the old woman in the counter who took it with a smile.

"Your usual order too, Minato?" She asked almost teasingly. Minato nodded with a blush and paid her for a single red rose too.

"Ne Minato sensei? Is that for Kushina nee-chan?" Obito asked teasingly. Minato simply nodded before taking off again. Obito was making comments till they reached Rin's room. To their surprise she was awake and glancing at the ceiling.

"Kakashi? Obito? How" Rin asked weakly. Obito let out a huge smile as he put the flowers on the table.

They explained everything _again_; hopefully for the last time because by the time they both reached Kakashi's apartment they were exhausted. Kakashi laid down a spare futon and they both slept peacefully. Unknown to them the higher powers were working and a certain man had found an ancient tablet...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So that's it! Sorry for the many many mistakes i'm sure to have made! I'm too sleepy to edit :( <strong>

**Review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Nope still don't own Naruto**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews :) I hope you like this chapter! Sorry for any typos/ grammar mistakes :(  
><strong>

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><strong>THE GIFT OF LIFE<strong>

**_Moving Forward_  
><strong>

The duo slept peacefully till a noise woke Kakashi up. It was still dark; he looked next to him to find Obito sleeping with a slight drool. He heard the pounding noise again so he took out his kunai as he listened to someone cussing. An enemy wouldn't be this careless, he thought as he opened the door; outside stood a _familiar_ figure.

"Well? Where is that no good Uchiha?" Tsunade bellowed, barging into the small apartment with a vein twitching in her forehead. Having dealt with her when she was in this _mode_, Kakashi quickly let her in. Obito was still fast asleep slightly drooling. Tsunade shook him awake, which made him open his eyes muttering something that sounded like 'dancing pink snakes' to Kakashi. Tsunade wasted no time as she roughly opened his right eye to examine.

"What are you doing Tsunade- hime- sama?" Obito asked fully awake and red faced. Tsunade looked at him with a scary glint in her eye but Kakashi came to the rescue.

"We were supposed to go to the Hokage tower earlier. But I guess we forgot." Kakashi said with a sheepish look.

"Do you have any idea how long I waited until the old man told me to check here, brat?" Tsunade barked placing her green chakra infused hand over his chest trailing them downwards. She had a look of concentration on her face.

"Well, you can transplant another sharingan if you want to anytime since it seems your optic nerves change in order to accommodate the sharingan so normal eyes are out of question. However, the transplant will be temporary and frequent as I don't think a different eye will last much longer." Tsunade muttered in awe or as if she was in a trance.

"So I'll have to go grave- digging or go blind, huh?" Obito said contemplating.

"Fascinating. These are my grandfather's cells from what sensei tells me. It's similar to my healing jutsus when they are used. It feels like you're constantly using healing chakra from inside." She paused for a second before continuing. "Well everything seems to be alright other than that." Tsunade said withdrawing her hands.

"Oh cool, I get super powers" Obito remarked cheerfully.

"Not so fast brat. You're not to see any medic other than me, so keep that in mind the next time you prank me." Tsunade finished with a sadistic smirk. Obito gulped sufficiently scared by the threat and asked the question on his mind.

"Ano, Tsunade- hime, will I always have the weird half- body like this?" Obito asked gesturing to his right Zetsu encased side.

"I don't think so, with the right kind of treatment it will be back to normal. Though I can't tell you about the color; worst case, it'll be paler than your normal complexion." Tsunade said thoughtfully, her gaze softening at Obito's hopeful look. She ruffled his messy hair before rounding up on Kakashi. Obito got an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh yes, Tsunade- hime, I think I saw Kakashi take a nasty jutsu to his face, you should make sure he is not dying from that. Why don't you take his mask off and heal it?" Obito asked with a huge grin on his face. Kakashi glared at his so called _rival. _

"Well yes. We wouldn't want the famed prodigy dying from something silly as that." Tsunade said matching Obito's grin. "Off with it!"

"But Tsunade- sama, I'm completely alright." Kakashi said waving a hand in front of him.

"I'll believe it when I see it, Hatake, off with it." Tsunade said and Obito rubbed his hands gleefully.

"Ne, ne, Tsunade- hime, will you knock him out while I borrow Matsura- san's camera?" Obito asked. Kakashi had forgotten how annoying Obito was after he vowed to discover what was under Kakashi's mask after Rin had wondered out loud. So he tried a different approach of escape.

"There's nothing wrong with me. Even if there was, ninja are allowed to keep their identity and maintain all sorts of privacy if it doesn't interfere with the treatment." Kakashi quoted one of the rules he was so fond of. Unconsciously he was backing away into one of the shelves on the wall.

"That only applies to ANBU, how you got it is beside me but I hope for your sake it wasn't illegal. As for keeping your identity private, it only applies when you either don't trust the hospital staff or in a group. Since neither applies here..." She trailed off menacingly.

Kakashi reached into one of the shelves, released a smoke bomb before getting out of the window. When the smoke cleared, Obito and Tsunade collapsed in a fit of laughter on the ground. Soon Tsunade left the apartment and Obito fell back asleep within minutes. Kakashi was annoyed at having to hide out on the ceiling for half an hour before he deemed it safe to enter into his _own _apartment.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kakashi took a shower before he woke Obito up, just in case the Uchiha got some crazy idea. A flash of Jiraiya's peeping popped into his mind with Obito replacing the Sannin and him as the victim. He shuddered when Obito had a laughing fit when he discovered his cautiousness. They had a quick breakfast before heading down to their training area.<p>

Obito was teasing Kakashi that he was going to get grey hair if he worried so much, only for Kakashi to point out his hair was already grey. That made Obito crack 'old man' jokes while Kakashi humored him with a tight lipped smile. That made Obito pick on his eye- smile quirk. Obito tried to mimic Kakashi's upside down U- shaped eye smile and failed miserably.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Minato's amused tone made the two teens look up.

"We were waiting for you sensei and then I saw Kakashi _smile._"

"Really?" Asked a familiar voice behind Minato. Rin stepped forward with visible bandages holding a pair of crutches.

"Rin!" Obito exclaimed happily with little red on his cheeks. Kakashi and Minato watched as Obito talked animatedly with Rin trying to fill in on everything that had happened. Eventually, Minato broke in.

"I've got some news to tell you guys." Minato had all his students' attention.

"Hokage- sama is stepping down as Hokage and has offered it to me." Minato said somewhat sheepishly. It only took a moment as Obito happily cheered on and the other two congratulated him.

"Also I'm marrying Kushina in a week and you're all invited." Minato said blushing, which had even more cheers and applause than before.

* * *

><p>The week passed by with our team training while the rest of the village settled down after the horrors of the war. Kushina and Rin (who still was injured to train) planned most of the wedding while Minato was happy to go along with whatever Kushina wanted. Obito was making progress manipulating his new abilities, brainstorming with Minato and Kakashi almost every day.<p>

Minato's Hokage initiation ceremony took place a few days later; the village cheered for him (his team being the loudest) as Hiruzen placed the red Hokage hat on his head. The war had ended a while ago and everyone was looking for happiness after all the grief.

The wedding was much simple and intimate. Only a few close members were in attendance and all of them had much fun. It was definitely how Kakashi liked it. He wondered if this was how Minato had planned it in his timeline before most of his team was killed. He was happy that Naruto was going to have a happy childhood he deserved and the same went for all his comrades. He also caught sight of Obito and Rin snuggled up contently. He allowed himself a huge smile before it turned into a teasing one. The best part was no one could actually see it.

Ah, the joys of wearing a mask...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Um that's it. Next chapter will have Naruto's birth and a new development.I know it's slow but bear with me :)<br>**

**Let me know what you think...**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Nope still don't own Naruto**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows :) I hope you like this chapter! **Sorry for any typos/ mistakes :(****

**If you wanna know why I haven't updated in so long, reasons on my profile! ****Did someone ask for a fight scene? Read ahead...**

**WARNINGS: Violence and gore. Slight language? ****READ BOTTOM AN******

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p><strong>THE GIFT OF LIFE<strong>

_**Dangerous Territory**_

A couple of months passed with the team doing odd, solo jobs or in different teams. One evening Kakashi was summoned by the Hokage which he immediately responded to. Upon reaching Minato's desk, Kakashi was surprised to see Rin and Obito, wearing a mask since he was supposedly dead to the village, already waiting for him.

"Lord Hokage." Kakashi said offering a low bow. As expected, Minato's cheeks colored a little and he groaned "Not you too." Kakashi and Obito exchanged a knowing smirk.

"Alright _Minato- sensei_. What's up?" Obito asked with a rare serious look.

"Ah. I have a mission for you." Minato took out a bound scroll. "It's a B-rank for which I need a trusted team. There's been some disturbance in the West part of the country and you're going to be guarding it for a few weeks."

"B-rank?" Kakashi asked what they were all thinking. Minato handed over the scroll to Kakashi who frowned as he read.

"You can see why it's troubling." Minato said. "Kakashi, you're in charge. Leave as soon as possible." His former students left with a nod.

An hour later, the team was at the check point; Obito's papers offered him full immunity to not show necessary records to anyone in order protect his identity, signed by Minato and the Third Hokage which could only be unlocked by Obito himself. With all their documents in order, the team started their three hour long journey.

Kakashi wondered if anything like this had happened the last time. While Kakashi filled in on the details of the mission they were just as shocked as he was when he had read the scroll.

When the war ended a few months ago, all the nations had signed a peace treaty with each other. Not a single nation was happy about it but had grudgingly decided that this was the best course of action. There was no alliance, they just ignored each other in order to avoid a blood bath and lose the nation's resources and safety. Although there was always a fanatic group of foreign ninja attacking another village in the name of their village as revenge or to another war, if the order wasn't given by the Kage, they could be killed by the village that was attacked.

Now there was a group of ninja from an unknown village that was quite strong on a war path taking down a few skilled ninja with easy infiltration. The victims were rumored to have had special chakra. The two squads of ninja who were previously guarding the perimeter were all missing or presumed dead since none of the bodies were found.

"Yo Kakashi." Obito called bringing Kakashi out of his thoughts. He was instantly on guard. While Kakashi had uncharacteristically been caught up in his own thoughts, they had almost reached the Western border.

Somehow between Obito and Rin's _inconspicuous_ flirting and coveted looks, Kakashi had been brainstorming for the possible causes and theories. As for his teammates _flirting, _they were as subtle as Asuma and Kurenai were, Kakashi mused.

"Right, let's set up camp here." Kakashi instructed. They set up their stuff a few yards within the border hidden in the thick forest and the shifts were taken up. Rin got the first shift for two hours while Obito's was the next four hours and Kakashi had the last shift of three hours.

After the first week of Obito's return, the Uchiha had developed insomnia caused by the First Hokage's cells transplanted inside him. Obito would have volunteered to stay up all night but it was procedure to let all members on night guard duty.

Checking once to make sure everything was alright, Kakashi bid his team members goodnight before going to sleep. Obito was staying up for a while with Rin, no doubt getting some _alone time_. As long as it didn't interfere with the mission, Kakashi didn't care what they did. He was absolutely happy for them; in fact Minato and Kakashi had a bet going on regarding their love life. It was a source of entertainment.

A few minutes later, Kakashi felt Obito sleep next to him. Kakashi was glad they weren't doing anything quite _daring_ yet. After all they were only fourteen; if and when Jiraiya released his first Icha- Icha book, all bets were off. In two years. On the Twelfth of August. Kakashi grinned thinking about it.

* * *

><p>The next three days passed according to plans. There was no sign of disturbance, on the fourth night however...<p>

"Kakashi wake up. It's time for your shift." Obito whispered and instantly Kakashi was awake.

Kakashi took his weapons pouch after putting on his vest and headed out of the tent. He found a big tree that could hide him and give a good view of the campsite as well as the border he had occupied on the first night of the mission.

An hour later much to Kakashi's surprise, Obito sat next to him. There was a few minutes of silence before the Uchiha broke it.

"You've changed, you know." Obito voiced. At Kakashi's inquiring look, Obito proceeded. "You are more relaxed, joke around and aren't uptight about the Shinobi rules anymore." There was a pause. "You even _smile _sometimes."

"Aw Obi, I didn't know you cared." Kakashi said fluttering his only visible eye. Obito blushed. Kakashi was so well versed with the art of wearing a mask he could practically **feel** it.

"Kakashi you- you..." Obito stuttered.

"You've changed too, you know." Kakashi said carefully.

"Being kidnapped by a senile old man thought to be dead for a million years does that to you." Obito retorted.

"Watching your teammates die before your eyes and knowing you're the cause of it and living in regret changes you too, I guess." Kakashi said with guilt.

"It's not your fault, Kakashi." Obito said worriedly. "Besides we're alright now."

"But-" Kakashi started and both stiffened. Obito was now hyper sensitive to chakra so he made a good sensor type and Kakashi was always observant by nature. They both sensed a group of eight enemy ninja approaching fast. Both hid their chakra signatures.

"Ah the most peaceful of all great nations." One mocked quite loudly.

"Not so loud, Mezu." Another hissed.

"They send a bunch of brats to protect the border anyway." Mezu scoffed. "I'll enjoy making them bleed." Both boys nodded at each other.

"I'm not picking up any chakra for a couple of miles and it is faint." It was definitely a sensor. "There is a huge chance that the target is alone and stable."

"Good job, Kakuro." Another said. "Konoha is quite confidant offering one of the vessels as bait to lure us."

"Or mad." Another countered.

"Now let's go jinchuriki hunting."

"We only want to know why our plan didn't work."

"Well since it was that plant guy's fault those idiots fault the plan failed anyway."

"And he was the one to hire us anyway."

Kakashi had a horrible theory as to what was going on and why this had never happened in his timeline. Obito was starting to lose his temper and both their sharingan swirled red simultaneously. Before Kakashi could stop him, Obito had lunged at the group.

"You're here for Rin, aren't you?" Obito said menacingly.

"Ease up there brat." One of them mocked. They were all wearing hooded cloaks. It was impossible to tell them apart physically.

"Shut up. Tell me what you want with her." Obito shrieked.

"It's all your fault anyway. We only wanted to destroy Konoha in the most painful way."

"Mezu stop giving away the plan."

"He's gonna die anyway. Why not let him know it's his fault he failed to protect his precious forest anyway?"

"I'll protect it no matter what. Especially Rin." Obito said firmly.

"Since we'll make you bleed anyway, let me tell you a story." Mezu said gleefully. "Don't interfere. This feisty brat is mine to make him scream anyway."

"What village are you from?" Obito questioned. Kakashi was curious too.

"We don't have a village anyway. We are outcasts or rather special." Mezu informed. We want to destroy the five great nations since they are all a bunch of bastards with insane rules."

"What does that have anything to do with Rin?" Obito bit out.

"That bitch is a jinchuriki anyway. Some of our group were sent to make her a vessel and get her killed by another brat. If the brat didn't kill her, the bloody beast of the three tails would have been set lose in peaceful Konoha anyway. If the other brat killed her we would have been rewarded by the plant freak anyway." Mezu cackled.

"Bastard." Obito yelled hitting whoever was available. He was leaking too much killing intent with his mangekyo flaring to life.

"This brat is freaky."

Eight against one. Way to be stupid Obito, Kakashi thought. Not having another choice Kakashi quickly started to Chidori everyone single member leaving one barely alive.

Obito was fighting Mezu with all he had but Mezu had impressive speed. He dodged every blow Obito tried while trying to get Obito with a scythe. Kakashi kept throwing kunai to let Obito escape. Not that it was necessary since Obito had the sharingan. Mezu saw it some sort of game so he aimed for of them.

"In for one and I'm gonna walk out with two brats anyway." Mezu cackled. "Feisty and strong." He took out two swords. "One for each anyway."

Mezu launched a rapid successive attacks at Kakashi. He seemed to take sadistic pleasure when Obito screamed. 'Kakashi' turned to a tree branch while the real Kakashi bound Mezu's hand from behind.

"Obito kill him now!" Kakashi roared. Obito took out his kunai with shaky hands and stabbed him in the stomach.

"Is that all you can do anyway?" Mezu said kicking Kakashi off without effort. "Never killed before have you?"

"Earth Style: Mud Wall Jutsu" Kakashi said with a few hand sings. Mezu was surrounded by walls from all sides.

"Get Rin and go." Kakashi ordered. Obito looked torn.

"Are you stupid? I'm not leaving you here with the freak." Obito said in horror.

"It's either me or Rin." Kakashi said and the mud wall was already collapsing on one side. He added another wall. "Go and request backup."

"We'll beat him Kakashi." Obito cried. They heard a whimper. They both turned to see Rin frozen in shock.

"Rin?" Kakashi had a bad feeling.

"Rin snap out of it." Obito cried.

"Think a weak jutsu like that can keep away anyway." Mezu's voice echoed. His stomach was bleeding heavily. He should have died from blood loss already. Kakashi's thoughts were racing. The only person Kakashi knew who could survive without blood was...

"Well this religion thing is fun anyway." Mezu said. "I'll enjoy sacrificing you to Jashin- sama." Kakashi's eyes widened in horror.

"Chidori!" Kakashi pierced the Jashinist's heart. He ripped the body apart with his kunai till there were ten pieces. "Kamui!" Each part was disappearing in a black swirl. He was breathing hard and felt like he was about to pass out. He looked at his horror- stricken teammates.

If he died now, he would die with no regrets. He almost smiled at the thought.

"The one under the tree is still alive. Take him to T&I." He slurred before everything turned black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That was intense wasn't it? That's also my first ever fight scene with gore and all. I have a feeling there are gonna be many of them in this story. If not many people like it, I'll not write scenes like that. Just let me know!<strong>

**Also, there is a short interlude in Obito's POV that takes place directly after this chapter ends that I didn't add because this chapter is too long. If some of you want it, I'll post the 500 word interlude by Sunday or else** **it'll be finished in a single paragraph in the next REAL chapter... **

**So yeah, REVIEW!**


End file.
